


The Other Mikaelson

by Katiie190



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190





	1. Chapter 1

*Arianna's POV* 

     Currently im sitting in my living room sucking on this blood bag until its empty.   
Once it was empty i licked my lips as i used my vamp speed to go back to the kitchen throwing the bag away before speeding up to my room where i got dressed into a black tank top crop top, ripped skinny jeans, and some light brown ankle booted heels, i did my make up before sighing to myself i found myself going back down stairs opening the back door which was in the kitchen, leading to the back yard which is just forest. Stepping outside closing the door behind me i stretched with a smirk. 

     Ive been living in these woods for about 28 years, never have had a problem but first thing i noticed when i took a step forward, taking a deep breath was wolves. I've known there were wolves in this territory but this seems too close, like someone was walking around my house within a day at the least, breathing in lightly i found myself tracking the scent. 

      I walked for about 10 minutes before i came to a stop in front of an old looking house that seemed oddly familiar. I took about four steps forward before i heard a growl, looking around i couldnt find the source of the animalistic sound. "Who are you?" I heard a males voice ask, narrowing my eyes i heard footsteps approaching slowly making me stand my guard. "My name is Arianna." I answered truthfully, the man came into view and i had to say he was quite handsome. "And you?" I asked with my british accent roll of my tongue. "My names Derek Hale." My eyebrows furrowed at the familiar name. "By chance were you related to a Thalia or a Peter?" I asked, he looked at me strangely. "Why?" he asked without answering. "I dont think thats quite fair, it's impolite to ignore someone when they ask you a question." 

      He growled at me with his eyes shining neon blue.   
"Yes i am, now why?" I smiled at him. "See that wasn't so hard now was it? I knew them years ago." he looked at me confused slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked more calm and willing to listen. "I was friends with thalia a while back." I paused studying him for a moment before continuing. "You actually look a lot like her, are you her son?" He had a sad look on his face as he nodded. "Where is she?" I asked with a light smile. "She uh- She died when i was i was young." He stated, i looked at him sadly. "Im sorry to hear that Derek." "Its okay." "Did Peter..." I trailed off, he then got an annoyed look. "Sadly not." He grumbled, i smiled a little bit. "Would you tell me where i can find him?" I asked. "Follow me." I watched as he turned around, slowly i followed him as he walked up the stairs of the porch walking into the home. 

      While we walked inside i looked around remembering the times i spent here with Thalia and Peter, i remember Derek was only a toddler when i was here. "Peter!" Derek shouted through the house. With my hearing i could hear somone walking around upstairs, waiting i decided to lean against the wall towards the stairs. "What is it my dear nephew?" I heard Peters voice as he walked down the stairs, he stopped mid way when his eyes stopped on me. 

    "Arianna?" He asked slowly as he continued walking timidly down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" He asked, i smirked pushing myself off the wall walking towards him slowly. "Ive been around for a while Peter, never left actually." I shrugged stopping in front of him, he looked down at me then over to Derek. "Do you remember Arianna Derek?" peter asked derek, derek looked at me for a second and shook his head. "Shes the one who helped your mother through evolving into a full wolf." Peter explained shortly. "Derek, i would like you to officially meet Arianna Mikaelson."


	2. Chapter 2

*Arianna's POV*

      I watched as Derek's face twisted in confusion. "Mikaelson? I think i remember my mom mentioning that name, but i dont really remember, it was a long time ago." I felt Peter's arm wrap around my shoulder. "The Mikaelson's are also known has 'The Originals'" He informed Derek, mentally rolling my eyes i shrugged his arm off my shoulder.  "We're known as the Originals because my brothers, sister, and myself are the first vampires to be created, by our own mother who was a witch. My eldest brother Niklaus is the Original hyrbrid since our mother cheated on our father with another man who was a werewolf." I explained to Derek who wore a curious look on his face. 

      "Now." I paused looking at them. "Which one of you wolves was sneaking around my home?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've been in the house all day." Peter stated with his arms held in the air. "I could just make you give me the truth." I shrugged picking at my nails. "Well, it wasn't me." Derek shrugged with a straight face. 

   Letting out a fake sigh i set my hands on my hips. "I picked up the scent of a wolf outside my house, that scent brought me here." I stated watching them carefully. "It wasn't us so." Derek answered nonchalantly. 

      I let out a deep breath before sniffing through my nose i realized that at some point there has been more than one wolf in this house, along with a human. "I must be getting back home now, you boys behave yourselves." I turned and began walking to the door stopping after i opened it, turning on my heel i looked at Peter. "That goes for you too Peter." I told him before speeding out of the house, speeding passed the trees in the woods i stopped outside my house. With a sigh i opened my front door and walked inside where i got one foot in before i was slammed chest first into a wall. "Been awhile." I smirked at the familiar voice and flipped us so i was pinning him to the wall. "It has, hasn't it Mr. Salvatore?" I asked with my smirk on my face still. "Alright you love birds, cut it out." My head snapped to the left where i seen Stefan standing there with his arms crossed over his chest wearing a smile on his face. 

     

        Damon and I pulled away from each other, both turning to look at his younger brother. "What are you two doing here?" I asked them slightly confused. 

    I watched as Damon and Stefan turned towards each other as if speaking with their eyes. "What?" I asked slowly, they both turned and looked at me as Damon opened his mouth. "We need a favor.."


	3. Chapter 3

*Arianna's POV* 

      "No, i wont do it." I stubbornly stated while crossing my arms over my chest. "Come on Ari!" Damon frowned, i narrowed my eyes at him before looking over at Stefan who was looking at me with a puppy look, letting out a sigh i turned around mumbling. "Fine, ill do it." "Sorry what was tha-" I cut Damon off by spinning around gripping his neck tightly. "Dont mock me Damon." I smirked at his wide eyes before letting him go. 

     Damon rubbed his neck while murmuring. "Forgot how sensitive you are." Rolling my eyes i said nothing as i crossed my arms with a sigh. "So where are these little friends of yours at?" "They're out there somewhere." Damon shrugged, i slowly raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that i live on werewolf territory right?" "You've got to be kidding me." Stefan grumbled, Damon opened his mouth replying. "I told you i smelt wet dog." Stefan glared at his brother while snapping back. "I thought you were just talking about your breath." 

     "Would you two knock it off, we need to find your friends before the wolves find out that someone else is on their territory." I turned and walked out of the house with the brothers following me, just as we got outside i heard the sound of a wolf roaring, not saying anything i immediately sped through the woods. Stopping i noticed that Derek was wolfed out being pinned to a tree by a blonde headed girl. "Hey!" I shouted getting everyones attention. "Let go of him unless you want me to rip your intestines out and hang you with them." I threatened feeling the veins come out under my eyes along with my fangs as i walked slowly towards them. 

     The blonde girl looked at me, still vamped out. "He attacked us!" She snapped tightening her hold on Dereks neck, speeding up to her i grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a tree, Derek took a deep breath while coughing slightly. "Thanks." He grumbled, i nodded towards him before my head snapped up when i heard a slightly familiar voice shout. "Caroline!" 

       Turning towards the voice i seen someone i havent seen in decades. Using my vamp speed i pinned the girl to a tree with my forearm against her neck tightly. "Katerina." I growled lowly while looking into the girls wide eyes that held fear. "Arianna stop!" Turning my head i seen that Damon and Stefan showed up, Stefan helping 'Caroline' to her feet while Damon was next to me. "Why should i?" I seethed tightening my hold on her throat. "Because that's not Katherine." I heard Stefan say slowly, i clenched my jaw looking at the girl when i was tackled to the ground. 

     The person pinned me to the ground but i easily threw them off of me, jumping up i seen that it was a teenage boy with glowing red eyes, fangs, and claws out, he seen i was looking at him and let out a loud roar while bent down as if he was ready to fight if needed. Looking into his eyes i ordered. "Calm down." I watched as the boy slowly stood up with his fangs and claws retracting back along with his eyes fading into a nice brown color. Turning around i noticed the girl was with Caroline, Damon, and Stefan. "So who is she?" I asked getting their attention, crossing my arms i waited until they answered. "Her name's Elena Gilbert, she's Katherines Doppleganger." Damon told me, taking a few breaths i looked them over until i heard Caroline ask. "Who is this?" I turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You should learn to respect your elders." I smirked at her confusion. "My name is Arianna Mikaelson." I watched as Carolines eyes widened before falling into a pissed off look, elena looked at the Salvatores in shock, it was quiet between us all until. "Scott- dude you need to run slower- woah what'd i miss?" Looking over i seen a pale looking teenage boy looking around at us all slowly, sniffing slightly through my nose i realized both him and the young wolf's scents are familiar. 

      They were the scents that were inside Derek's home. "Someone please explain what the hell is going on!" Caroline shouted/whined. 

    "Okay, im going to to make this quick." Damon paused. "This is Arianna Mikaelson, the youngest one alive- ish, she's the one we were telling you about." Caroline and the Elena girl shared knowing looks. "Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked. "And little gilbert and matt?" Damon asked. 

     Elena looked at me before slowly looking back at the Salvatores. "We told them to run, Bonnie went with them just in case." I noticed Derek, the young wolf, and the human were talking, speeding up i was behind the human, poking him lightly on the shoulder he jumped turning around. "Derek may i speak with you a moment?" I asked, Derek nodded walking with me so we were alone even though everyone besides Elena and The other human boy could hear us. "Who are they?" I asked motioning to the two boys. "They're in my pack." He answered before continuing. "Scott is the wolf, that's his friend Stiles." Nodding i turned to walk back but was stopped by Derek. "Who are they?" He asked with a raised eyebrow while motioning to Damon and Stefan who had no problem staring at us. "They're some friends from home, thats Damon, Stefan, and their friends Caroline and Elena." Derek nodded. "Ari, we got to go find Jeremy and the other two, we'll meet you back at your house." Stefan informed me, i nodded watching as Elena got on Stefans back and the four of them were gone in the blink of an eye. 

     "What- the hell was that?!" Stiles, the human boy, shouted flinging his arms around. Mentally smirking i let my fangs come out along with my eyes changing as i sped up to him. "Ever hear of vampires?" He looked at me with wide eyes before they rolled back and he fell. "Great, nice job." Derek grumbled, my face went back to normal while i looked down at the boy. "And he's in your pack?" I asked rolling my eyes lifting the boy over my shoulder easily. 

      "Yeah." Derek sighed running a hand down his face walking ahead of me with Scott besides him. "Come on, it was funny." "Sure." 

     As we were walking i felt the boy stir on my shoulder before he got more spastic making me nearly drop him but i tightened my grip making him stay still. "Uh, little help here." Stiles said slowly, we just ignored him until we got to the Hale house where i dropped him. "Okay, ow." He groaned standing up rubbing his arm, i shrugged and turned towards the three of them. "Im sorry that they were on your territory, Stefan and Damon let them off their leashes." I sighed running a hand through my blonde hair. 

     "It's fine." Derek stated, turning to the young wolf who was keeping an eye on me i smiled lightly. "See you boys in school." With that i sped away.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

*Stiles's POV* 

      "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked with wide eyes, Scott nor Derek answered me but i could see the confusion in their eyes as they turned and walked up to the Hale house. Hurrying i followed them inside. 

    "Are you two seriously not wondering what the hell she meant by that?" I asked looking at them with wide eyes, they looked at me with straight faces, blinking slowly. "No, what im wondering is how she got Scott to calm down." Derek stated, i looked at him confused. "She did what?" "Yeah, that was pretty weird.." Scott trailed off, i looked between them. "Maybe they have some sort of mind control power they do?" I asked gaining strange looks. "You two should probably head home." Derek told us so Scott and i walked out of the house together and walked through the woods. 

     As we were walking in silence i spoke up. "So... Vampires are real." I trailed off awkwardly, he looked at me with a straight face. "You're human, you realize that they're blood suckers." I stopped walking making him chuckle. "i wont let anyone suck you dry." 

     "Perhaps, i could help." Scott and I turned to see a man standing leaned against the tree. "Who are you?" Scott asked cautiously putting me behind him. "You can call me Kol." 

*Ariana's POV* 

      I was back at my house and looking at the group of teens standing in my home. "So these are the misfits of Mystic Falls these days?" I spoke up looking them up and down. "So you're the only human?" I asked Matt who nodded. "Besides jeremy." I nodded looking at Elenas younger brother. "Sorry about attacking you by the way." I told Elena who chuckled to herself nodding. "Its totally fine, i understand the whole Katherine business." I nodded clenching my teeth at her name.

      "And you're the Bennett witch?" I asked the light skinned girl named Bonnie. "Yes i am." She said softly but firm, i grinned. "My mother was a witch." i told them. "We know." Caroline sighed putting a hand on her hip, i raised an eyebrow at her and sped so i was face to face with her. "You will respect me in my home." I told her sharply, she looked at me shocked and nodded slowly, i smiled stepping back clapping my hands together in front of me. "Wonderful, it's pretty late so we should get sleeping arrangements ready." I told them looking them over. "Elena, you should sleep with your brother." I told her, she nodded stepping over to her brother. "Caroline and Bonnie." The two girls smiled at each other. "Damon and Matt." Damon smirked at Matt while the latter glowered at him. "That leaves Stefan." I paused thinking as i tapped my pointer finger against my chin. "I guess you could bunk with me." I offered, Stefan smiled at me. "Thanks Anna, but i guess i could sleep on the couch." "Wise choice brother." I heard Damon, i turned and looked at him with my eyebrows raised. 

        "Stop being a jealous twat Damon and no i insist Stefan, i didnt say you had to be in the bed with me." I smirked crossing my arms. 

    Everyone soon went to their rooms leaving me with Stefan.   
"Come on." I faked a sigh and walked with him to my room, i opened the door walking inside stopping in the middle when i heard Stefan let out a chuckle. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You're definitely a Mikaelson." He told me looking around my room. "There's nothing wrong with decorating." I defended. 

      "Whatever you say Ariana." He joked i vamp sped over to him and jumped on his back. "Alright, remember we got things to do tomorrow, i dont have time to deal with your hyperness." I jumped off his back rolling my eyes. "You're no fun anymore Stefan." He scoffed bumping shoulders with me walking to the bathroom that's connected to my bedroom, i walked into my closet getting a change of pajamas and changed into them, it was just a short silk night gown and my silk robe.

     Walking out of my closet i noticed Stefan was laying in the bed watching tv looking bored. "Would you rather sleep with me?" I asked cheekily, he laughed shaking his head. "Cant see the tv from the floor." He replied like a smart ass, i laughed loudly speeding over and jumping on the bed smacking him in the head. "You're rude, now you deserve to be on the floor." I said kicking him off the bed causing him to groan and laugh. "Fine, give me a pillow." I threw a pillow at him. 

-Next Day- 

      I woke up to Stefan shaking me, i growled rolling over pulling my eye mask off my face. "What could you possibly want?" I asked annoyed. "School, get up." I sat up slapping my arms down next to my sides. "What bloody time is it?" I asked over exaggerating, not caring one bit. "6:45 in the morning, hurry up and get ready you look like shit." He chuckled hurrying out of the room when i threw a pillow at the door. Groaning loudly i got out of bed throwing my blanket on my bed. 

       Speeding through my closet i found two outfits to choose from, tapping my chin i decided on my high waisted denim ripped skirt, black crop top with crossing straps, black heeled ankle boots. Walking over to my coat hanger i pulled on my black leather jacket. I slid my sunglasses on after i put my hoop earrings in and slid my daylight ring on. (Outfit- <http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216711164>)

     Smiling at my reflection i ran my hands through my blonde hair as i brushed it and did my make up.   
Walking out of the room i went downstairs where everyone was stood waiting. "You take fore-holy shit." Matt cut himself off, i smirked walking passed them snapping my fingers. "You might want to hurry, dont want to be late." 


	5. Chapter 5

*Arianna's POV* 

       Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and I vamp sped through the woods, each of us have someone on our backs, me im carrying Jeremy, Damon's carrying Bonnie, Stefan's carrying Matt, and Caroline is carrying Elena. 

   We stopped just at the edge of the woods that led to a small field next to the school. "And we're here." I smirked letting Jeremy off my back who held his head for a moment shaking it trying to get his balance back. "How do you know your way around here so much?" Jeremy asked. "I come here for a snack." I shrugged with a smirk. "Oh." Was all he said. Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, and Myself walked across the field while Damon went who knows where.

     Soon we made it into the building. "You dont by chance know your way around here do you?" Matt asked awkwardly looking around the packed hallways. "No." I huffed out. 

    Letting out a sigh i grabbed a random student. "Where's the main office?" I asked, the boy looked me up and down and gave me a cocky smirk, i gave him a false sweet smile. "If you flirt with me i wont hesitate to rip off both of your arms and hang you from your toes while i beat you to death with your own arms ." The boy's eyes widened and pointed down the hallway. 

     Not giving the boy another chance to speak i began walking down the hall along with the others following behind me. "We can't just random start school though right? We need to have transfer papers and our grades-" Matt began rambling so i stopped outside the main office and turned to him and smiled. "Matt." I let out a breath. "Stop talking before i rip out that tongue of yours." He immediately shut his mouth making me smile once again before opening the door walking into the office with everyone following behind me. 

      The lady sitting at the desk looked up from typing on her computer. "Hello? How may i help you?" She asked confused looking between us all. "Hi, we're new here and need our schedules." I told the lady who nodded slowly. "I need your names please." 

     We told her our names and she began typing on the computer and furrowed her eyebrows. "Im sorry we have no body by those names appearing to sign up to this school, if you would like to enroll you would h-" I cut the lady off by taking my sunglasses, she immediately looked me in the eyes. "Im sure if you look everything you need will be there." I compelled her, she looked slowly away from me back to the computer. "Oh, you're right." She said in a monotone voice. "Everything is here." I turned back to the little group and smirked. "Now if you could get our schedules please." I stated watching the lady stand up grabbing us our schedules. 

     "You're a terrible person." Caroline said snatching her schedule out of my hands looking at it once we got back into the hallway. "That's so sweet of you, sorry to disappoint but i dont really go for fake blondes." I smirked when i heard her let out a low growl. 

      Looking at my schedule i felt myself roll my eyes at the sight of useless classes.   
School is one of the worst things to be created, you honestly learn more if you go out and explore, which is what i preferred to do but as you can see, i get dragged into a bunch of crap. 

*Stiles's POV* 

       "So, what was that Kol guy saying again? I wasn't listening." I asked Scott as we walked through the hallways. "Of course." He mumbled making me chuckle before he continued. "He was saying something about you can stake a vampire to kill them or you can like snap their necks to slow them down." "You dont trust this guy right?" I asked looking at him searching his face for answers that held none. "He hasn't really done anything to be untrust-" I cut him off slapping my hand to his chest stopping him. "He hasn- Scott, he showed up in middle of the woods, just so happen to stop us to talk about vampires, what about any of that, that doesn't sound suspicious?" I asked him flailing my arms around. 

      He looked like he was thinking. "Fine, we can talk more about this later." Just as he said that, the bell went off signalling we need to get to class. 

    Entering class we walked to our seats, i was looking through my bag. "Uh Stiles." I heard Scott whisper to me as we sat down. "Yeah hold on." I said putting my pencil in my mouth as i looked through all the books in my bag, Scott suddenly slapped me in the shoulder making me nearly drop my bag. Turning and looking at him annoyed i asked. "What?" He said nothing and motioned behind us with his head. 

      Slowly i turned and my eyes widened when i seen Ariana who smirked and waved from the back row of the class, a darker skinned girl looked confused and turned to her. "What is she saying?" I asked scott. "She's just asking who we are-" A book was slammed on my desk making me whip around breathing heavily, calming down when i seen it was coach. "Stilinski, McCall, if you two want to keep secrets maybe you'd prefer doing them while you're running laps." Coach said looking at us with a sarcastic smile. "No coach." Scott and I mumbled in unison. 

*Ariana's POV* 

      I was sitting in the back of Economic's with Bonnie since we're the only two who seemed to of had this class first period. Sighing i picked at my nails waiting for the students to come. "How old were you when you were turned?" Bonnie asked out of no where, slowly i turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I was 18 going on 19." I answered her, she looked at me opening her mouth but was stopped by the bell ringing quite loudly might i add. 

      Licking my lips i watched as students filed into the classroom, Bonnie must have noticed cause she tapped my arm. "Stop, i wont let you feed off them and im sure Car brought some blood bags." She told me, i rolled my eyes. "You're no fun." I grumbled but settled with getting a blood bag later. 

     As the students slowly stopped filing in i seen two boys walk into the classroom making a smirk appear on my face. Scott is the one who noticed me first since the Stiles boy was rummaging through his book bag. 

       They sat down at their desks that were two rows in front of me and Bonnie.   
I watched as Scott slapped Stiles who turned to him looking annoyed, Scott tried to be subtle and motion to me with his head but failed completely, Stiles turned around looking at me with wide eyes, i just smirked and waved slowly. 

     Bonnie leaned over to me with a confused voice as she asked. "Who are they?" I heard Stiles ask Scott about what Bonnie was saying just as the teacher came up to the two boys scaring them. "They're from the pack that attacked you guys yesterday." I told her, she nodded understanding. 

     The teacher who i know by Coach now walked back to the front of the class and began talking, that is where i zoned out. 

-Time Skip- 

        It was now lunch and i walked outside taking a deep breath smelling the fresh air mixed with hundreds of students scents. Finding the little group i walked over sitting at the table. "If somebody doesn't give me blood right now, i will go and compelled a young boy, im starving." I told them, they all looked at me then at Caroline who was looking through her bag. "I brought one thing of blood." She stated holding up a thermos, i looked at her then back at the thermos. "And it's mine, im younger." Was all she said before opening the thermos drinking from it giving me a smell of whats inside. 

      Clenching my jaw i stood up. "Fine, ill see you guys later." Was all i said before i walked off to look for a meal. 

    I was walking around the court yard when i found the boy who gave me directions to the office. Walking over to him i twirled my hair with my fingers as i smirked walking up to him. "Hi there." I said softly making him turn around when he noticed it was me he backed away slightly. "Uh hi, look im sorry about earlier." He apologized awkwardly, i gave him a smile shaking my head. "Its quite alright, im use to it." I winked, he suddenly changed and got his ego back cause he was smirking cockily at me and stepped closer. 

      "Say why dont we go somewhere more private?" I asked licking and biting my lip, he looked a little shocked but agreed immediately. 

     Taking him by the hand i walked across the lacrosse field behind the stands, showing him against the back of the stands i watched as he winced slightly. "Little rough there." He chuckled, biting my lip i felt my fangs poking my skin as the veins under my eyes came out. "You will not scream." I compelled him before sinking my fangs into his neck sucking him dry. 

     Wiping my mouth i frowned at the body lying on the ground, looking around for a moment i picked him up speeding into the woods i grabbed his head between my hands ripping it off throwing it somewhere and the body into another direction. 

      Speeding back i walked out from behind the stands with a smirk, strutting across the field i spotted Scott and Stiles with a few other people so i decided to walk over. 

     "Hello boys." I greeted sitting at the table between the two. "Why are you here?" Scott immediately asked me. "Hello to you too Ariana." I mocked rolling my eyes. "Answer me." Scott growled lowly, i narrowed my eyes at him. "I decided to work on my education." I smiled sarcastically. "It's none of your damn business." I snapped making him look taken back. 

     Taking a deep breath i looked around the table seeing a quite young boy, a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and another girl with short brown hair. "Are you going to introduce me?" I asked Scott who looked at me with narrowed eyes not saying anything. "Yeah, who the hell is this?" The short brown haired girl asked rudely making me turn to her, introducing myself. "The name's Ariana Mikaelson and i do not take kindly of people disrespecting me." "Excuse me?" The girl asked with furrowed eyebrows letting out a growl until the strawberry blonde haired girl asked. "What are you?" I turned to her raising an eyebrow. 

     "What makes you think im anything but a mere human?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly. "Because your aura is nothing but death." She dead-panned, i laughed slightly. "What are you suppose to be?" I asked looking her over. "Wait, you're a banshee aren't you?" I asked with a smile, she looked at me confused. "How did y-" "I've met my fair share of banshee's over the years." I replied kindly. 

      "And for me, I'm one of the Originals." The young boy and the girl with the short brown hair looked confused. "A what?" The girl asked. "An Original, im one of the first vampires to be created, besides my siblings of course." "You're a vampire?" The young boy asked slowly, i turned and looked at him. "Would you like me to prove it?" I asked blinking slowly, he shook his head looking away from me and at Scott. 

      "I dont believe i caught your names." I stated looking at the three people in front of me. "Im Lydia." "Uh Im liam." I looked over at the girl with the short brown hair who was standing with her arms crossed. "Well, what's your name?" I asked her, she looked at me and sneered making me clench my fist under the table. "Sorry about her, that's Malia." Lydia told me, i smiled thankfully at Lydia.  

     Looking over at Malia i looked her up and down before stopping at her face with a smirk. "What?" She snapped at me. "Your name, it suits you well." I paused taking in her confused stare. "A bitchy name for a bitchy girl." I watched as her eyes turned a bright neon blue and she let out a growl just as the bell rang. "Lunch is over, see you later." I winked at Stiles who was just sitting with a dumbfounded look as i walked away towards the school building.


	6. Chapter 6

*???'s POV* 

       Looking down at the headless corpse i asked. "Do you think it's her?" Looking up i waited for an answer. "Head's ripped clean off, it has to be her." He replied. 

    Looking around i told him we should probably go before someone spots us, with that we vamp sped through the woods. 

*Ariana's POV* 

      Walking out of the high school with Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Caroline, and Elena we walked across the lacrosse field and into the woods where we waited for Damon to show up. 

      About 5 to 10 seconds later Damon was leaning against a tree with his usual cocky smirk. "What took you so long?" I asked with my hand on my hip. "My apologies i was too busy looking through your pantie drawer." He smirked. "You did not!" I shrieked, his smirk grew as i watched him reach into his back pocket pulling out one of my thongs. 

     "I really like these ones." He looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Damon Salvatore im going to kill you!" I screamed watching as he laughed and sped away with me close behind him. 

*Stefan's POV* 

     The others and I watched as the two of them ran off, i chuckled shaking my head. "Looks like were walking." I told them as i began to walk with them following close behind. "Why is Damon so..." Elena trailed off. "Strange around her?" I finished looking at her with raised eyebrows, she nodded slowly. 

    "They have history together, they dated for a while." I told her, Matt soon jumped into the conversation as we continued walking. 

    "How long is a while?" He asked, i thought about it for a moment before answering his question. 

       "About 19 almost 20 years." They all looked at me with a shocked look. "How could someone be around Damon for that long?" Caroline asked shocked making me let out a laugh. "She's a Mikaelson." Was my answer, Caroline made a face. "Point taken." 

      Elena spoke up asking. "Why did they break up?" "It was when Damon turned his humanity off, and when you do that you no longer feel love so they kind of just drifted apart." I told them, they all looked at me, Elena, Bonnie, and even Caroline had faces of pity. 

     Bonnie opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Ariana and Damon vamp speeding in front of us, Ariana tackling a laughing Damon to the ground. "Give them back Salvatore." Ariana growled holding his arms above his head. 

      Damon leaned his head back looking at us. "Little help?" He asked, i chuckled shaking my head. "Shouldn't go through her things, dont you remember what happened the last time you did something like this?" I smirked crossing my arms watching as Ariana's mouth turned into a sinister smirk while Damon's face dropped. "Okay, okay here take them." 

    Ariana stood up brushing herself off snatching the pair of underwear from damons grip and put them in her pocket. "Good boy." She told Damon patting his head as he stood up grumbling. 

      "What happened last time?" Jeremy spoke up, i laughed remembering what happened back in 1897, I seen Ariana giggle at the memory and Damon wince visibly. "Damon thought it was smart to go through Ariana's belongings and hide something valuable of hers, when she found out she broke every bone in his body over and over again until he told her where it was." "Jesus." Jeremy muttered wincing. 

       "Never go through my things unless you dont want to be able to use your limbs." Ariana shrugged before telling Jeremy to get on her back and with that the two were gone so we go ready and ran after them. 

*Ariana's POV* 

     Jeremy was sitting in the front of my house holding his head while i stood waiting for the others to show up which didnt take too long. "I'll be back soon." I told them about to run away but was stopped by Stefans voice. "Where you going?" "Im going to go to the Hale's." I replied vamp speeding away. 

     Walking into the Hale home i found that the pack was here.   
"Hello puppies." I smiled leaning against the door frame, they all turned looking at me with shocked and angry looks. "When did you get here?" Liam asked looking at me confused. "Just now." I shrugged walking further into the room ignoring the glare Malia was giving me. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked confused. "I came to check on you." I told him looking him in the eyes. 

     "Where's Peter?" I asked looking around seeing he wasn't here. "He went out for a 'run'." Stiles quoted, i raised an eyebrow looking at derek who shrugged. Turning around i vamp sped out of the house through the woods stopping for a moment listening around me sniffing a bit and found peter's scent lingering. 

       Running through the woods i stopped hearing running, going towards the sound i seen Peter. "Ariana." He said stopping turning around looking at me with a kind smile. "Peter, why are you out here?" I asked walking up to him. 

     "Needed a run." He shrugged letting out a long breath. "Mind if i run with you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Fine, come on." With that we began running side by side, me of course running at normal speed so he dont get left behind. 

*???'s POV* 

      I was sitting in a tree sharping a branch when i heard a voice in the distance. " _Peter what are you doing out here?_ " My head snapped up and i jumped from the top of the tree, landing on the ground. "It's her." I said out loud. "Are you sure?" My brother asked, i looked over at him with hard eyes. "Positive. Listen." I told him as we both listened to the voices. " _Needed a run._ " A man's voice said, im guessing it was this Peter. " _Mind if i run with you?_ " The girl, who im positive is Ariana, asked. " _Fine, come on._ " 

      The sound of footsteps came, my brother and i looked at each other having a silent agreement. 

*Ariana's POV* 

        "So it's just you and Derek?" I asked peter looking at him, he nodded. "Cora is in South America." He stated, i nodded remembering the girl. "And Peter, i dont appreciate you going after a young boy and turning him." I told him with disappointment in my eyes, he let out a sigh and nodded. "I know, but i needed a pack." 

     I stopped running and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "You had Derek." I told him, he stood in front of me as i began to speak again. "Family is all the pack you need Peter." he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Then where is yours?" I clenched my jaw looking at the ground. 

      It was silent for a couple moments until i heard a branch crack like someone stepped on it, my head shot up and im guessing Peter did too from the way his head went in the direction. 

    Looking around in the tree's i didnt see anything but i had a feeling in my stomach like someone was out there, and not just anyone. "Peter, go back to the house." I told him feeling myself vamp out. "Why?" He asked looking at me. "Dont ask questions, get back to the house. Now." I turned around compelling him and telling him to run. 

      Just as i turned my head i seen none other than Niklaus standing in front of me. "It's been a while hasn't it dear little sister?" He asked with a smirk, i clenched my fangs. "Why are you here Nik?" I asked, i heard someone appear next to me causing me to turn and see Kol standing there with his hands behind his back. "Why are you with mutts?" Kol asked as Rebekah appeared behind him looking less pissed than the others but still angry. 

     "That's none of your business." "I believe it is, you are our little sister." I heard Elijah's voice behind me making me spin around, out of all of my siblings, i truly love Elijah, he's the only one whos really sane, Rebekah comes second because she understands how i feel in a way. 

      "We missed you." I heard Bekah speak up quietly, i turned and looked at her seeing she had a sad look in her eyes. "You tried to stake me." I spat at Klaus who rolled his eyes. "You we're going to try and kill me." He stated, i sneered at him. "i wish i had." I noticed his eyes got a tint of hurt in them but it disappeared quickly. "Can you two not fight for 5 seconds?" Kol asked dramatically slapping his arms down by his sides. "Now who was that wolf?" Kol asked looking at me. 

     "He was Peter Hale." I told him truthfully. "Part of the Hale pack, i was close friends with his sister and i watched over their pack." I explained. "You were protecting them?" he asked rudely. "Yes, and i still do." "Why are the Salvatores here?" Klaus asked with crossed arms glaring at me. I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "They are my friends and needed my help." I spat at him. 

     Letting out a sigh i took a deep breath closing my eyes getting overwhelmed with emotion, there was anger i felt for Niklaus but i was happy to see Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah. 

     "Must you two fight?" Rebekah asked with a groan, i crossed my arms facing away from Klaus while he did the same. "Im not speaking to him." I stated with my head held high. "Im not speaking to her." He snapped. "You two are ridiculous." Elijah shook his head. 

      I made a noise that sounded much like Hmph. "Could you two stop arguing about every little thing, you've been going at this for more than 200 years!" Rebekah shrieked making the rest of us wince from her voice. 

     Clenching my jaw i looked over at Klaus who was staring at me, no anger in his eyes anymore, mostly frustration and annoyance. "Not until he apologizes." I said smirking while Nik looked at me with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth. "I will not." He spat out. 

     "I guess will always hate each other Klaus." I shrugged turning around walking away but as soon as i took one step Nik was in front of me with a face that seemed like he was arguing with himself. 

    Finally he took a deep breath. "Im... Im sorry." He forced out, i smiled at him. "I forgive you brother, Always and Forever." He had a small smile on his face as he replied. "Always and Forever." 

*Stiles's POV* 

    The pack and i were sitting around the living room when the door opened and Peter came in. "Where's Ariana?" Derek asked with furrowed eyebrows. "She uh, she told me to run." "And you just left?" Scott growled standing up with his eyes burning red. "She could be hurt!" He yelled. "I didnt have a choice!" Peter growled back, his eyes glowing. "Yes you did." Scott growled back challenging him. "She compelled me." Scotts eyes dimmed back to their normal brown. "Why?" He asked confused. "I dont know, i just ran and couldnt stop." Peter said leaning against the wall. 

     I stood up speaking out. "I think we should go find her." Scott nodded but Derek shook his head. "No, it could be too dangerous." I looked over at him gaping. "We're going to get her." I said firmly, he looked at me with raised eyebrows. "If we're doing this we need to get her friends." He said walking out of the house with me and the pack following behind him. 

     We walked and walked until we got to a house. "Wait.. She lives here?" Scott asked looking at the house. "This is where the scent of the others go." Derek stated walking up to the door. "I've been here, i didnt know who's house it was though.." Scott trailed off. "Dude she could of killed you." I laughed. "That was you?" Peter asked Scott. "She came to the house asking us which wolf was around here." The conversation ended as the door opened before Derek was at the door revealing a guy with light brown hair. "Why are you here?" He asked cautiously looking between us. 

     "We think Ariana might be in trouble." I spoke up, his eyes immediately fell on me as another guy who had black hair and blue eyes appeared next to him. "What about Ariana?" He asked sounding protective. "Look, we wouldn't come to you guys if we didnt think something was wrong." Derek huffed out looking between the two. 

   The two looked at each other. "Damon, go get Caroline." The one guy told Damon who sped away into the house returning with a blonde girl. "What's going on Stefan?" She asked looking towards us with an awkward stare that stopped on Derek before she turned back to Stefan who explained what we told him. 

*Ariana's POV* 

      "So you've been here for 15 years?" Kol asked amused, i laughed nodding. "Yup, didnt leave these woods the whole time." I smiled at their slightly shocked faces. "What about food?" Elijah asked. "I went to the edge of the lacrosse field and compelled some of the players." I told him watching him nod. "Smart little sister." Klaus grinned. 

      I shifted on the rock that i was sitting on and sighed. "This is about the most normal moment we've had in 1,000 years together." I laughed. "Quite sad if i say so myself." Rebekah stated giggling. Suddenly i heard running coming closer, my siblings heard it too and we stood up ready to kill anyone who came near us. 

     I calmed down when i seen Stefan, Damon, and Caroline appear first.   
"Klaus?" Caroline asked sounding pissed and shocked. 

       "Ah, Caroline i was wondering where you've gone off to." Klaus chuckled, i slapped his arm. "Play nice." I chuckled watching his eyes roll. 

     The pack showed up soon, my eyes stopping on Peter. "When i told you to run, not cause everyone to worry." I told him annoyed. "I didnt know." He defended holding his hands up. "Everybody calm down, everything's fine." I told them, they all looked at me waiting for an explanation. "Derek, Peter, i would like you to meet my siblings." 


End file.
